The Wedding
by HirumaManda
Summary: Ze is van mij. Nesia telah menentukan pilihannya sekarang/ AU. Bloody. NetherlandxOCfem!NesiaxJapan. A wedding fic for gabyucchiP. RnR?


Suara pintu berderit terbuka, memecah kesunyian sebuah ruangan di lantai dua itu. Tampak disana seorang gadis Asia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas di wajah ayunya. Dia berdiri di depan jendela, membiarkan angin mengecup helai _ponytail_ hitam panjang bergelombangnya dengan lembut.

Matanya menerawang jauh di antara pekatnya malam, mencari sesuatu. Kebebasan. Ya, kebebasan yang tidak akan mengharuskannya bekerja keras seperti sekarang. Tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini. Tanpa terasa, setitik air mata suci jatuh di pipinya. Dia terisak dalam diam.

"_Mijn Nesië_." **[1]**

Suara desahan menggodanya, namun fokus matanya tetap tak teralihkan. Dalam sekejap, sepasang tangan besar melingkari pinggangnya. Gadis itu tersentak pelan manakala kepala berambut pirang _spike _mendarat di bahunya, menyesapi tiap jengkal aroma di leher jenjangnya. Dia tetap diam, tak melawan. Hanya air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia - Axis Powers<strong> © Hidekazu Himaruya

**The Wedding** © Hiruma Manda

**WARNING!**

AU, OC fem!Indonesia/ Nesia, _bloody_, pemerkosaan, _death chara_, gampang ditebak, **NethereNesiaJapan**

* * *

><p>Dikarenakan ini merupakan fic pertama di fandom ini, maka apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu semua hanya <strong>ketidaksengajaan<strong>.

* * *

><p>Sebuah <em>Wedding Fic<em> untuk _uke_ yang telah menjadi istriku, **gabyucchiP**. 07042011.

* * *

><p><strong>~HAPPY READING~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini begitu tenang. Hanya nampak seorang gadis Asia personifikasi negara Indonesia tengah sibuk meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir kopi untuk sang koloninya, Netherland. Nethere -begitu dia akrab disapa- mengalihkan diri dari cangklong yang sedari tadi menghuni mulutnya kala melihat gadis itu.<p>

"_Mijn Nesië_," panggilnya.

Dia menghampiri gadis yang selalu disapa Nesia itu kemudian mengusap pipinya lembut. Tanpa basa-basi, Nethere mendekatkan wajahnya, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Nesia sadar apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dengan cepat menghindar.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Rasa sakit yang panas dan berdenyut menjalari wajahnya. Hanya sorot mata tajam yang terus tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"BERHENTI MELAWANKU, NESIA!"

DUAK!

Suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar menjadi jawaban atas teriakan Nethere. Kedua muda-mudi itu sontak menatap heran ke arah pintu dimana seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitan tengah berdiri disana.

"Japan?"

Desisan Nesia memecahkan kesunyian diantara tiga orang _nation_ tersebut. Japan membungkuk pelan lalu dengan sopan dia meraih tangan Nesia dan menciumnya. Membuat kedua bola mata _emerald_ Nethere membulat lebih lebar.

"Menyingkir dari Nesia-ku, Japan!" teriak Nethere seraya menunjuk Japan, sementara yang dibentak hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Maaf, tapi Nesia bukan milikmu lagi, Nethere. Karena, keluargamu tak bisa mengalahkanku. Nah..."

Japan sontak berbalik dan kembali menatap Nesia, membuat gadis itu sedit gugup.

"_Nesia-chan, anata wa watashi to kekkon nadarou ka?_" **[2]**

Bagai tersambar ribuan petir, Nethere bungkam. Nesia yang dihadapi pernyataan seperti itu juga terdiam, hatinya bimbang.

Akhirnya setelah membunuh puluhan detik, dengan sangat pelan namun tegas, Nesia berkata,

.

.

.

"_Ha-hai_." **[3]**

Yang langsung disambut oleh senyum cerah dari sang personifikasi negeri matahari terbit.

"NESIA!"

Nethere tidak dapat menerimanya. Dia tampak murka luar biasa, membuat keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan kembali menyelimuti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nethere dengan suara parau, "kupikir kau-"

Belum sempat Nethere menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nesia memotongnya, "Maafkan aku, Nethere. Aku... Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Kau berubah. Kau seperti bukan Nethere yang kukenal dulu. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Dan kuharap, Japan adalah orang yang tepat."

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Nesia kala itu. Japan langsung berinisiatif merengkuh pundaknya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Nesia. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi cahaya, pemimpin dan pelindung bagimu."

Selesai berucap seperti itu, Japan akhirnya mengajak Nesia melangkah keluar dari rumah Nethere.

"Selamat tinggal, Nethere."

Pandangan mata Nethere mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya merosot. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mencengkeram erat kepala berambut mirip tulipnya.

"_Mijn Nesië_," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "_Ze is van mij_. _Altijd van mij_." **[4]**

* * *

><p>Nesia tengah berjalan menuju altar diantara ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya takjub. Sebuah kebaya putih dengan bawahan batik melekat indah di tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya kini disanggul dengan rapi ke belakang. Dan hiasan bunga melati lambang negaranya terpilin menghiasi rambutnya, menjuntai hingga sepanjang pinggangnya.<p>

Begitu sampai, sebuah tangan tengah terulur padanya. Meraihnya, dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Japan -yang kala itu mengenakan kimono hitam- tampak sangat gagah, tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

Hari ini adalah hari penyatuan kedua _nation_, Japan dan Indonesia. Sebuah janji, cincin yang tersemat di jari manis keduanya dan juga _wedding kiss _menjadi ikatan tak terbantahkan diantara mereka.

Semuanya tampak bahagia di hari yang indah ini. Tak ada yang menyadari sepasang mata _emerald_ tengah menatap kedua insan yang paling berbahagia dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

* * *

><p>"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Nesia," seseorang menepuk pundak Nesia pelan, membuatnya berbalik.<p>

Mata gadis itu mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut _dirty blonde_, "America!"

Mereka berdua berakhir dalam sebuah pelukan. Air mata menggenangi wajah Nesia sambil ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali. America merupakan salah satu keluarga Nethere, dan perasaan gadis itu masih diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, Nesia. _Hero_ sepertiku tidak perlu memaafkanmu karena kau tak bersalah," kata pemuda bermata langit itu sambil mengusap air mata Nesia.

Selain America, banyak _nation_ lain yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ada Germany dan Italy yang memberinya semangkuk besar pasta. Mantan koloni nya yang lain, Spain, bersama Romano menghadiahinya sekeranjang penuh tomat segar. Lalu England, China, Rusia juga ikut menyalaminya meskipun dengan raut yang agak kecewa. Meskipun begitu, keluarga Nethere itu tampak berusaha ikhlas, hingga...

"Belgium?" panggil Nesia pelan.

Belgium -yang notabene adalah adik kandung Nethere- tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama Luxembourg.

"_Zus_," balas gadis itu dengan suara bergetar, "kenapa _Zus_ menikah dengan Japan dan bukannya _Broer_?" **[5] **

Air mata tumpah di wajah Belgium. Nesia tahu, gadis itu menyayanginya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Dia pasti sangat kecewa Nesia pada akhirnya melepas Nethere. "Maaf, Belgium. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentang hubungan kami," lirih Nesia.

"APA? BUKTINYA KALIAN BISA BERTAHAN BERSAMA SELAMA 350 TAHUN. KENAPA _ZUS_ LEBIH MEMILIH JAPAN DARIPADA _BROER_?"

Hati Nesia mencelos. Seluruh hadirin disana terdiam mendengarkan teriakan Belgium. Tak lama, Belgium berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan deraian air mata, diikuti oleh Luxembourg yang hendak menenangkannya. Nesia sudah bersiap mengejar kalau saja tidak ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Lepas-"

Yang menghentikannya adalah sang personifikasi negara Malaysia -adik laki-lakinya-, dengan wajah yang tampak sebal. "Ngapain sih kamu ngikuti dia, Ndon? Kamu itu sudah jadi istrinya Japan, nggak usah peduli lagi sama Nethere."

Meskipun terkesan membentak, namun Nesia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Hal itu membuat wajah Nesia melembut tatkala memandang adiknya. Sebuah senyum tulus tertuju pada adik yang selalu bertengkar dengannya itu.

"Kau sudah besar, Malaysia."

Malaysia terlonjak. Rasanya baru kali ini Nesia menyebut namanya dengan benar dan bukannya Malon seperti biasa.

"Setelah ini, Singapore, Brunei dan adik-adik ASEAN yang lain kutitipkan padamu. Jaga mereka untukku ya, adikku sayang?"

Nesia lalu mengecup pipi Malaysia sejenak, lalu kembali menemui Japan. Malaysia mematung. Lama. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan tersenyum, kemudian melenggang pergi. Memang sudah rahasia umum kalau adiknya itu mencintai sang kakak.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Nesia kembali menatap langit dari jendela kaca geser di kamar khas Jepang itu. Langit nampak cerah dengan bulan purnama yang merajai malam. Dia tersenyum, dalam hati berdoa agar hal ini merupakan pertanda baik bagi rumah tangganya dengan Japan.<p>

Nesia beralih di tepi ranjang. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma melati yang masih melekat di gaun pengantin yang masih ia kenakan. Melihat sekeliling, Japan sepertinya belum kembali.

Dengan hati-hati, Nesia melepaskan sanggulnya dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh menjuntai.

"_Mijn Nesië._"

Deg.

Nesia membeku tatkala sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menggelitik pendengarannya. Dia menoleh. Tak percaya saat mendapati seorang pemuda Belanda tengah menyeringai kearahnya dari balik jendela kaca.

"NETHERE!"

PRANG!

Teriakan Nesia terendam oleh suara kaca yang dipecahkan Nethere dengan kepalan tangannya. Terlihat darah segar menetes dari telapak tangan pemuda itu. Namun, tak tampak raut kesakitan darinya. Dia justru menatap Nesia dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"_Mijn Nesië_."

Dengan langkah pelan dan pandangan yang terus terarah padanya, Nethere mendekati Nesia. Gadis itu bergidik ketakutan.

"A-apa maumu?"

Jarak antara dirinya dan Nethere kini hanya satu langkah.

"Mauku?" seringai Nethere makin lebar, "mauku adalah...

.

...kau, Nesia."

.

"Ap-hmmpf."

Suara Nesia tercekat saat bibir Nethere membungkamnya. Dia mencoba menghindar, tapi sayang, Nethere telah menahan kepalanya tetap pada posisi tersebut.

Nesia dapat merasakannya. Ciuman itu kasar, tanpa cinta disana, hanya keegoisan yang berkuasa.

Cukup lama kedua bibir itu saling terpaut. Tak lama, Nesia merasakan lidah Nethere menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Namun dia malah membungkamnya lebih erat, menolak. Karena kesal, Nethere justru menggigit bibir Nesia, membuat rasa darah bercampur di antara _saliva_ mereka.

Nesia memekik tertahan, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka sehingga Nethere memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya masuk. Lidah Nethere menari di dalam mulut Nesia, mengecap manisnya _saliva_ gadis itu, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dan mengabsen giginya satu per satu.

Nesia mencoba meronta. Dia memukul, mencakar dan menendang tiap sisi dari tubuh Nethere yang dapat diraihnya, membuat ranjang berderik mengerikan.

Akhirnya ciuman panjang itu terlepas karena paru-paru yang menuntut oksigen. Napas keduanya terengah, berusaha memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"AKU INI ISTRI JAPAN, BODOH!"

Nesia meninju Nethere sekuat-kuatnya. Anehnya, pemuda itu tidak menghindar. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir personifikasi negara kincir angin itu.

"_Ik hou van je_." **[6]**

Belum sempat Nesia menghela napas, Nethere langsung merobek kebaya dan batik yang tengah dipakainya. Kedua tangan gadis itu dengan kasar disatukannya di atas kepala Nesia hanya dengan satu tangan. Nethere mendorong Nesia hingga terlentang di ranjang lalu menindihnya. Didorongnya tubuh pemuda di atasnya, mencoba melawan. Namun percuma, pemuda yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya itu punya kekuatan yang tak sebanding dengannya.

Saat ini, tak ada sehelaipun kain menutupi tubuh Nesia. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terekspos bebas, membuat mata Nethere berkilat liar. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak birahi untuk mencumbu tiap _inchi_ tubuh gadis yang begitu dia cintai.

Air mata Nesia tumpah kala ia tidak dapat menahan desahan yang keluar saat Nethere menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dia merasa sangat bodoh. Perasaan bersalah menyakiti relung hatinya.

"Menyingkir darinya atau kutebas lehermu."

Sebuah suara dingin menyeruak, membekukan suasana. Nethere mendecih pelan lalu memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Nesia yang kini hampir tak berdaya. Dia turun dari ranjang dan bersiap menghampiri pemuda Asia yang baru saja mengancamnya, Japan.

Nethere dan Japan kini berhadapan. Jarak mereka hanya tiga kaki dan masing-masing saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Berhenti mengganggu kehidupan kami. Nesia sudah bukan milikmu lagi."

Di ujung sana, Nesia -yang masih berusaha bangkit- tersentak. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Japan yang penuh sopan santun memperlihatkan 'sisi hitam'nya. Sementara Nethere hanya menyeringai mengejek.

"_KUSO_!" **[7] **

Secepat kilat, Japan menyerang Nethere. Dalam satu kerjapan mata saja, dia sudah berada di belakang Nethere dengan sebilah katana **[8]** berada di leher si kepala tulip.

"Kekeke. Kau mau menggertak rupanya."

"Diam kau."

Set.

Dor!

"JAPAN!"

Kejadian barusan terjadi begitu cepat bagi Nesia. Yang diketahuinya sekarang yaitu peluru telah menembus lengan kiri Japan dan sebuah sayatan panjang melintang di pipi kanan Nethere.

"Cukup! Hentikan!"

Percuma Nesia berteriak, kedua pemuda itu menulikan diri. Dendam memenuhi hati mereka hingga dasar. Karena kini, mereka tengah mempertaruhkan harga diri sebagai seorang pria.

Pertarungan itu kembali berlangsung sengit. Suara pistol dan langkah kaki menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Nethere telah kehilangan kuasa pada tubuh bagian kirinya yang penuh dengan sayatan. Sementara Japan, pada tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya telah tertembus peluru, namun terus dipaksakannya bergerak.

Nesia hendak melerai, tapi sekujur tubuhnya perih. Terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Segenap kekuatan dikerahkannya, dia bangkit. Tak ingin melihat kedua pria yang dicintainya mati konyol. Dengan tubuh berbalut selimut, dia menghambur kearah Nethere dan Japan yang tengah bersiap untuk serangan terakhir.

"HENTI-"

Jleb. Jleb.

Dor!

Ironis. Nesia yang hendak melerai mereka berakhir dengan katana Japan yang menebas urat nadi di lehernya, membuat darah memancar deras dan nyawa benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu. Sementara itu, Nethere yang tepat berada di belakan Nesia tak luput. _Katana_ Japan yang panjang tertancap di jantungnya setelah melewati Nesia. Namun, disaat terakhir, Nethere telah memuntahkan peluru terakhirnya tepat di dahi Japan.

Tring.

Klontang.

Bruk.

Tiga nyawa melayang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dictionary:<p>

[1] _Mijn Nesië_: Nesia ku.

[2] _Nesia-chan, anata wa watashi to kekkon nodarou ka?_: Nesia-chan, maukah kau menikah denganku?

[3] _Hai_: Iya

[4]_ Ze is van mij. Altijd van mij_: Dia milikku. Selamanya hanya milikku.

[5] _Zus, Broer_: kakak perempuan, kakak laki-laki

[6] _Ik hou van je_: Aku mencintaimu

[7] _Kuso_: sialan

[8] _Katana_: pedang panjang

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: AAAAAAAA! #dor

Kenapa endingnya jadi parody gini QAQ

Sumpah nie fic jeleknya minta ampun! DX *harakiri*

Maafkan saya para penghuni fandom Hetalia karena telah nyampah disini. (_ _) #sembahsujud Saya juga tahu kok kalo membunuh _nation_ itu mustahil. QoQ *kenapa tetep lu lanjutin? Baka!* Ini hanya semata-mata kepentingan bikin fic kok. QwQv Dan lagi maaf buat karakterisasi yang ancuran dan apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic author lain. Sumpah nie cerita murni dari pikiran saya. DX

* * *

><p><em>This is special wedding fic for my uke<em>, **gabyucchiP** yang sekarang jadi istriku. Hohoho. Maaf buat fic aneh ini, _dear_. Dan maaf pula tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu akan gore. Fandom pertama nih, takut ntar ndak dihajar massa. hehe #duak

* * *

><p>Nah, sebagai senior yang baik adakah yang bersedia memberi <em>review<em> atau _concrit_ panjang lebar pada _newbie_ seperti saya ini? :D *_bling2 eyes_* sebagai ucapan pernikahan gitu~ u.u #ngarepbanget


End file.
